


I'll Wear Out The Words I Love You

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Merlin/Arthur, Brief drug use, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Several Marriage Proposals, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five times Gwaine proposes to Merlin and the one time Merlin beats him to the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wear Out The Words I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a cute oneshot for my friend's birthday and ended up turning into this. I can't even write cute stuff anymore. I am so sorry Nic!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and drop me a comment if you can.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter :)
> 
> Title comes from Marry Me by Train

_“We should get married.”_

Merlin laughed when Gwaine said this the first time. They're eighteen, sitting in Merlin's old tree house, passing a joint back and forth, watching the sun set on the last day of summer before Merlin went off to Uni.

Merlin didn't usually make it a habit of smoking pot, in fact the last time he did his mother found out and grounded him for a month, but Gwaine said they had to celebrate and since they couldn't get a hold of any alcohol they had to make do with what they had.

“Your roommate? He alright?” Gwaine asks glancing over at Merlin, the joint bouncing between his lips with each word.

“Not sure, yet,” Merlin replies leaning back on his palms, looking up at the sky. “His name is Lancelot.”

“He sounds truly gallant,” Gwaine jokes smirking and Merlin lightly punches his shoulder. “Let me know if he rides up on his trusty steed.”

“Gwaine.” Shaking his head, fighting a smile. Merlin steals the joint. He takes a long drag on it, holding the smoke in for as long as he can, before letting it out slowly. “What are you going to do? When I'm gone?”

Gwaine's quiet for a moment, studying Merlin's face with an unreadable expression. Merlin is just starting to feel a little self-conscious when Gwaine whispers, “We should get married.”

Startled, Merlin laughs, stubbing the joint out in a glass ashtray sitting next to him. “I think you've had too much of this.”

“I'm completely serious,” Gwaine argues pushing himself up on his knees, grabbing Merlin's hands in his. “Marry me, Merls.”

“Gwaine...”

“What?”

“We're eighteen,” Merlin reminds him slowly, softly. “And we're not even dating.”

“So what? We've been best mates since we were two, Merls. I love you, I _know_ you love me. What more do we need? Some marriages happen between people who have known each for less than a year. Sixteen years is a pretty long fucking time.”

Pulling his hands away from Gwaine, shoving himself to his feet, Merlin says, “This is insane. You are insane.”

“What's so insane about wanting to marry my best friend?” Gwaine jumps up, a wild look in his eyes. “We can get married and you can do the university thing while I get a job; support us both. Why are you shaking your head.”

“Gwaine...”

Merlin gives him a pleading look, watching as all the fight leaves Gwaine, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He shallows, looking away from Merlin, and nods. “Right, sorry. I didn't mean...”

“It's not...”

“No, you're right.” Gwaine heads towards the tree house ladder, giving Merlin a self-depreciating smile over his shoulder. “I'll see you later, Merls.”

Merlin opens his mouth to call Gwaine back, but he's already climbed down the ladder and halfway across the yard before he can think of anything to say that'll make the situation better. He closes his mouth, feeling a little lost.

* * *

Gwaine shows up the next day like they had planned, ready to take Merlin to school, clearly pretending yesterday didn't happen. Deciding to take a page out of Gwaine's book, Merlin doesn't mention it and they spend the day loading up Gwaine's crappy car with boxes.

Hunith hugs her son, squeezing him tighter than she needs to, and for a moment there Merlin is convinced she won't let him go, but eventually she releases him, wiping away her tears, giving him a weak smile. She gently taps his cheek with her hand and says, “You've grown up too fast, my sweet boy.”

“Almost like a bean pole,” Gwaine jokes from the doorway, grinning when Merlin glares at him.

“Well,” Hunith takes a step away from Merlin, looking between him and Gwaine. “You boys be careful and call me when you get there. Let me know you're alright.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Merlin and Gwaine say together before filing out of the house.

Merlin looks back at his house, his sanctuary for the past eighteen years, and he feels his throat close up. He tries to shallow past the lump, willing himself not to cry, and he feels Gwaine wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“It's alright, mate,” Gwaine says softly, pressing his lips into Merlin's hair. “You'll be alright.”

“I know,” Merlin sniffs resting his head on Gwaine's shoulder. They're quiet for a moment but finally Merlin picks up his head and asks, “Are we okay?”

With a pale smile, Gwaine nods and says, “We're fine.” He releases Merlin, heading towards his car, and calls over his shoulder, “Let's go so we can beat the traffic.”

Merlin follows him, getting into the passenger side, groaning when Gwaine starts the engine and Polka music immediately begins playing from the speakers. “We've got three hours, mate,” Gwaine states buckling his seat belt, “get used to it.”


End file.
